Contact Lenses
by oyasumi.dreams
Summary: Tezukabuchou pays a visit to the optometrist and gets contacts. Short, without much of a point... just Tezuka.


  
Silly nonsense drabble. I don't even know where the inspiration (if you can call it that) came from. It's just nonsense. But I had fun writing it and thought it was vaguely amusing. Buchou without his glasses is ...well, not buchou as you'll come to see 

------------------------------------------

Contact Lenses

It had been a well worded challenged from Inui that Tezuka was sitting reluctantly in the optometrist's office, getting a fitting for his first pair of contact lenses. The suggestion had been tossed out over the dinner table many times by his mother. She insisted that getting contact lenses would make him look more attractive and that glasses could be such a hassle sometimes.

Yet, Tezuka had astigmatism and a rather thin corneal layer over his eye, which made finding the right pair of contacts a bit of a hassle. He had been in the office for almost an hour and yet still nothing was to be found. Not to worry, the optometrist had insisted, we have over 30 brands and varieties of contact lenses in this shop... we'll find the perfect pair for you.

So Tezuka sat and waited. His eyes burning from the rub of plastic and silicone and the harsh glare from the flourescent lights.

He sat back down and quickly removed the contact lenses that were in his eyes. The optometrist was truly flustered, they were down to about five or six brands of contacts that hadn't been tried yet. As sort of a joke, the optometrist fished out a pair of colored contacts in this unnatural aquamarine blue color. He figured it wouldn't hurt-- after all, they hadn't tried any of the vanity contacts yet.

Tezuka squinted at the contacts, nothing that they were a different color than the usual "clear" that he had been used to putting in... but gave up on thinking about it too much. After all, what were the odds of this pair being different than the other twenty five that he had already tried on. A natural pro at this already, Tezuka deftly put in the lenses without even the aid of a mirror.

After a few moments of blinking and adjusting, Tezuka walked back into the office for the optometrist to check his eyes, deem this pair unsuitable and to begin the process all over again.

"Hmm..." The optometrist said slowly. If Tezuka had been the type to panic or get excited, he would have started feeling uncomfortable. Instead, he merely wondered what was different this time. Usually the optometrist sighed and told Tezuka to go back and get another fitting.

"Well, Tezuka-kun, I think we've found them. These are made of a special silicone polymer blend which allows for extra oxygen to flow through, which is good for your thin corneal layer and the shape of the lenses can compensate for your astigmatism as well. Congratulations! We did it."

Finally, Tezuka thought. But instead, accepted the small box of contact lenses and the cleaning fluid and proceeded outside, clutching a bag that read "I just got my first pair of Contact Lenses!"

He checked his watch, and with a little luck, he may be able to catch on the last ten minutes of tennis practice if he hurried. He had left school an hour early to come to the appointment. No one had questioned him, and Tezuka was an outstanding student, missing one class certainly wouldn't do him much harm.

Still wearing his new contact lenses, it took awhile for him to adjust to it. Every now and then, Tezuka's had would go to the bridge of his nose to adjust his glasses, but then he realized that he wasn't wearing them. It was rather awkward, really.

Finally, he rounded a corner and proceeded to enter the tennis clubhouse. Just as he walked up to the door, Kikumaru and Fuji burst through it, laughing quietly about something or another.

Kikumaru's eyes opened wide as his jaw dropped slightly, and even Fuji's eyes opened up to show their cerulean depths. This was quite a shock.

Tezuka's eloquently raised eyebrow posed the question that he didn't feel was necessary to vocalize.

"You have my eyes, Tezuka." Fuji said quietly, his smile reappearing again. 


End file.
